


No Lavenders for you

by sprigganelf064



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Mod NPC, Sexual Tension, mod content, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprigganelf064/pseuds/sprigganelf064
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot with Larkspur, a character from the mod Interesting npcs, and my OC Nemie. Nemie is the guildmaster of the thieves guild and the most wanted criminal in all of Skyrim. She is betrayed on a mission in Whiterun and sent to jail. She meets Larkspur there and they become quite close. He helps her with the escape plan and they both flee to Hammerfell. On their way there Nemie is bored in the caravan and decides to wake Larkspur to entertain her. I do not own Larkspur's character, only Nemie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Lavenders for you

The caravan was rocking slightly as the horses galloped on the dusty road. Nemie was really tired and the heat was almost unbearable, but she just couldn’t sleep. The pile of hay in the back was far from comfortable and despite being in only a shirt that barely covered her ass, secured with an corset, she was still sweating like a pig. Nemie was surprised how much she hated high temperatures, considering she was half Redguard. Larkspur, however, didn’t seem to mind the heat at all. In fact, he was sleeping right next to her and showed no sign of awareness that the wagon almost turned over at every u-turn they made on the narrow path.

Nemie didn’t have much to do. When they first set off to Hammerfell, she and Larkspur talked for a bit, they shared stories in which each bragged about the jewels they’d stolen. Soon enough, the elf decided the sun was tiring him and made himself comfortable to fall asleep right next to her. But now, 3 hours after they had set off, Nemie had already read the book she’d brought with her on the journey, and was growing restless by the minute. She tried to wake him up a couple of times, unsuccessfully. _**Damn, that man snores like a dragon with a head cold**_ , she thought. Nemie hadn’t been this bored since she was first closed at Whiterun’s jail, before Larkspur had shown up for her to admire his company. And she hated just standing around, waiting.

The thief leaned a bit closer to him and whispered in his ear:

-Wake up, snow-berries. – His long ear twitched a bit, but it still wasn’t enough to wake the elf up.

Nemie muttered something to herself as she went through his leather pouch first, and then all of his pockets. She didn’t know exactly what she was searching for, she just hoped to make enough noise to wake Larkspur up. Unfortunately, she had spent her whole life as a thief and was used to being silent so much it was impossible to make any sort of noise, even on purpose.

If she didn’t want to spend the next 2 hours until they stopped at a roadside inn just standing there watching her surroundings, she had to think of a way to wake him up. Amongst all the golden rings and silver necklaces in his pouch, there were two or three bouquets of lavenders. Ah, Larkspur and his lavenders. Nemie didn’t quite understand the point of them, but she never said anything about it. She quickly took one struck of lavender from the bouquet and put it right under his nose. She tickled Larkspur a bit, and he finally opened his golden eyes.

-Awake at last, are we now? Twas about time. I was going to die out of boredom!

-Uhh? Woman, sometimes I regret helping you get out of that jail. Couldn’t you leave me alone for a minute?- Larkspur said in a husky voice, still unaware of his surroundings. Nemie just laughed, knowing how bitter he could be just after he wakes up.

-A minute? _A minute?!_ You’ve been sleeping for three hours! I’m bored. – Nemie pouted her lips sarcastically.

-Hm? And what shall I do to help you with that?- the elf questioned flirtatiously, resting his head in her lap.

-I don’t know. Perhaps you could tell me the significance of these lavenders you love so much. And more importantly, why haven’t I received one yet?- she chuckled, running her fingers through his copper hair.

\- Am I sensing a hint of jealousy here?- he joked, fixing his glare on her cold silver eyes. –Very well, if you wish to hear the explanation for the eleventh time.

-You still haven’t answered why I haven’t received one.- Nemie teased, making small circles with her finger on his bare chest.

-Well, for starters, you’re probably the most wanted thief in all of Skyrim. I’m sure you’re quite capable of obtaining one by yourself. You had the chance to take one and keep it while I was asleep, and yet you decided to disturb my peaceful sleep instead.- Larkspur laughed.

Nemie leaned even closer, her face only a centimeter away from his and lips almost touching.

-It’s the thought that matters, -she whispered- and I’m sure I’ve more than earned it.- suddenly, she drew back and rested her back against the pile of hay.

-If you continue to be such a tease every single time, there would be no lavender for sure!- the elf was quite annoyed. Larkspur didn’t like it when Nemie did that – almost kiss him, almost touch him, almost undress him and all of a sudden stop. Ladies never were a challenge for him, and he didn’t like being challenged. Sure, it made things far more interesting, but it drove him crazy. And Nemie knew that. He stood up from her lap and turned his body so he was facing her.

-Lavenders may be your trade mark, tease is mine.- Nemie winked. She held his hands in hers, placing them on her shoulders. His legs wrapped around hers as she laid flat on her back. Larkspur was now on top of her and began leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. The hot skin was salty and at the same time sweet.

Nemie bit his ear playfully as he continued to mark all of her sensitive skin. When Larkspur reached the sweet spot on her collarbone, she moaned silently in his ear. Just as his hands lingered on her breasts, ready to untie her loose see-trough shirt, all of a sudden Nemie pushed him off to her side. At first Larkspur was confused, expecting her to sit on top of him. Unfortunately for him, she just smirked at him and headed for the other end of the caravan and started putting on her armor.

-What in Oblivion are you doing? – Just as he had thought this time she wouldn’t stop right when he got hard, she did. She did it _again_. Honestly, it was becoming a habit of hers.

Nemie did not answer to his whining; she just smiled to herself and continued securing the belts of her black leather pants.

-Hmph. Fine. You continue being such a tease, you continue having no lavenders.


End file.
